The Tin Man
by Julie6
Summary: An S+S and E+T fanfic. It's the future and everyone has past away, Syaoran has been turned into an android. Can androids feel emotions~? Is he all android~? Can he ever remember Sakura again~? (eh ... i'm not good at Summaries)
1. Default Chapter

The Tin Man  
  
Prologue  
  
I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS ... CLAMP DOES  
  
SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME~!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Hello ... my name is Julie ...  
  
I have written many stories but this is my  
  
First Sakura and Li fanfic ... I don't know  
  
If Tomoyo and Eriol will be in it ...  
  
But they might ... I haven't decided yet.  
  
Anyways ... hope you enjoy~!  
  
*~*  
  
A dark figure walked out of the shadows.  
  
As it did ... the dark figure appeared to be a man in his early 30's.  
  
He was wearing a robe with a hood over his head.  
  
He walked into a room.  
  
It was a lab with many machinery in it.  
  
The man walked over to a pod.  
  
There on the pod was a small window.  
  
The man looked into the window and smirked.  
  
" He is almost finished ..." said the man.  
  
He then walked over to the side of the pod. There was a button ... obviously to release whatever it is inside that pod.  
  
The man pressed the button.  
  
Inside the pod ...  
  
A boy with dark brown hair was sleeping ... or what looks like a boy ...  
  
He was dreaming ...  
  
Possibly his past ...  
  
He saw a girl with lavender hair and large sad eyes. She was carrying a video camera and kept on remarking how ` Kawaii' someone was...  
  
He saw a boy with dark blue or purple hair. He wore glasses and had a warm smile on his face.  
  
The boy didn't really like that guy ...  
  
He couldn't figure out why though ...  
  
Just then he felt a small electric shock.  
  
The boy opened his eyes.  
  
He had fierce chocolate eyes.  
  
As he opened his eyes ... the pod door opened revealing a brilliant light.  
  
The boy squinted his eyes.  
  
This was the first time that that door opened.  
  
The boy stepped out of his pod.  
  
As he did so ...  
  
An image flashed inside his head.  
  
It was a girl ...  
  
But not just any girl ... this one was ... strange ... it gave the boy a strange feeling inside him.  
  
But that was impossible ... for that he isn't supposed to feel anything ... for that you see ... he is an android.  
  
The girl had golden brown hair.  
  
She had a cheerful smile on her face.  
  
But the most amazing part about this girl is her eyes.  
  
Her green eyes were so beautiful ...  
  
As this image flashed inside the boy's head...  
  
His eyes slowly turned dull ... and as it did so ... the image of the girl slowly faded from his memory ... so did everything else he remembered about his past.  
  
Then his eyes were completely dull.  
  
The man looked at his creation ...  
  
Yes ... he has out done himself this time ... he is sure to succeed.  
  
He watched as the boy's eyes went dull.  
  
The man smirked.  
  
HE has forgotten everything ...  
  
Everything was going according to plan.  
  
" Syaoran Li ... I have a job for you ..." said the man.  
  
Syaoran showed no emotion on his face.  
  
How can he?  
  
He isn't human anymore ...or at least completely human...  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
Waiting for the order his master will give him.  
  
" You are to go on a mission ... you are to fetch me the Sakura cards." Ordered the man.  
  
Sakura ...  
  
Sakura ...  
  
The name sounded so familiar ... yet ... he couldn't remember who the name belongs too ...  
  
Sakura ...  
  
Syaoran slowly felt an aching pain inside him ...  
  
Sakura ...  
  
Why does this name cause him so much pain?  
  
Sakura ...  
  
Who ... is she?  
  
" Do you understand?" asked the man.  
  
" Yes sir." Said Syaoran ignoring his emotions.  
  
The man smirked.  
  
" Good ... now ... get going ... don't come back until you have retrieved the cards." Ordered the man.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
He then walked out of the room.  
  
Leaving a very pleased man.  
  
" I'm sure to succeed ..." remarked the man, " No one would get in my way ... no one can ... for that anyone who could have died a long time ago ..."  
  
The man laughed in the dark.  
  
Pleased with his work.  
  
So ... bad? Good?  
  
I personally think that I should have added more detail ... oh wells ...  
  
Now ... I know that it's bad but please be nice ... this is my first S+S fan fic.  
  
For those of you who didn't get it.  
  
This is the future (the story)  
  
So obviously everyone died and Syaoran is brought back to life as an android.  
  
Get it?  
  
Got it?  
  
Good~! 


	2. The Tin Man 1

The Tin Man  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS ... CLAMP DOES  
  
BUT I DO OWN MY OWN STORIES~!  
  
HAHAHA~!  
  
~*~  
  
Ok ... I have somehow thought  
  
Of a way to include  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol in this  
  
Fanfic ...  
  
*~*  
  
Syaoran stood on a tree branch in the park.  
  
He then sat down on the branch.  
  
He looked up at the moon.  
  
" I came here before ... I think I did ..." Syaoran said to himself.  
  
He looked around the park.  
  
It looked so familiar yet ... the memory seemed so distant.  
  
Syaoran stared at the park with his dull chocolate eyes.  
  
" Who was I?" Syaoran asked himself.  
  
All he knows is that he must go fetch the Sakura Book for his master.  
  
Sakura ...  
  
Again the name gives him a certain longing feeling.  
  
It kind of ... hurt.  
  
But that was impossible ... androids weren't supposed to feel any emotions at all.  
  
Syaoran poked himself.  
  
Outside he was skin ... but inside he is all machine ... or was he ...  
  
If he really were all machine inside how is it that he can feel emotions?  
  
You are to have a heart to feel emotions.  
  
Does he have a heart?  
  
Syaoran thought for a while.  
  
The only time he ever feels an emotion was whenever he remembers or hears the name Sakura.  
  
She must have been a big part in his life for him to feel such emotions.  
  
Sakura ...  
  
Suddenly Syaoran felt something slide down his cheek.  
  
He slid his fingers across his cheek to find moisture on his hand.  
  
A tear.  
  
A tear that came from his eye.  
  
An android's eye.  
  
He can cry?  
  
Syaoran stared at the moisture on his fingers.  
  
It defiantly was a tear ... but how can that be ... maybe ... maybe he wasn't all machine inside after all ...  
  
Syaoran stood up and jumped off the branch and landed smoothly on the ground on his feet.  
  
He slowly stood up.  
  
He looked at the moon again ... he thought he saw a girl's face appear on it but after he blinked it wasn't there anymore.  
  
Syaoran shrugged this off and went to find the Sakura Book.  
  
Sakura ...  
  
~*~**~*~~**~~*  
  
A book lay in a box up in an attic.  
  
The book had unique designs on it.  
  
On the cover showed a creature ... much resembled a lion ...  
  
The book then suddenly glowed pink ...  
  
It vibrated in the box.  
  
After a while, the glow slowly faded and it stopped vibrating.  
  
~**~*~*~**~*~  
  
A young boy sat on his bed.  
  
He thought he heard some noises in the attic.  
  
He then decided to check it out.  
  
The young boy walked down the hall and reached for the rope that hung on the ceiling.  
  
The young boy pulled on the string.  
  
As he did stairs unfolded and came down to the ground.  
  
The boy walked up the stairs.  
  
When he got up there he switched on the lights.  
  
A single light bulb that hung on the ceiling of the attic lighted up.  
  
As it did insects and bugs that were crawling around hid behind the boxes.  
  
The young boy didn't mind the bugs, for that he isn't afraid of them.  
  
The young boy looked around the attic.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
What could have made that noise?  
  
As he was about to leave the attic he saw a pink glow inside a box out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The young boy stood there amazed at what just happened.  
  
Wondering whether to walk over there.  
  
Then the box started to vibrate a bit ... then it stopped ... but the box was still glowing pink.  
  
The young boy decided to walk over to the box to see what caused the glow.  
  
Curiosity is just something that you cannot ignore.  
  
The boy looked inside of the box.  
  
Nothing was there ... nothing ... except a book.  
  
The book was very eye catching.  
  
The young boy wondered what a book like this was doing up here in the attic ... in HIS attic.  
  
The book still glowed pink.  
  
Then it glowed brighter as if telling the boy to open it.  
  
He can almost hear a voice calling out to him.  
  
Open me ...  
  
Open me ...  
  
The boy looked frightened.  
  
What was he to do?  
  
Should he open this strange glowing book?  
  
What if something bad happens?  
  
What if something good was meant to happen?  
  
Open me ...  
  
Open me ...  
  
It glowed even brighter now.  
  
Open me ...  
  
Open me ...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ...  
  
Will the young boy open the book?  
  
If so what would happen?  
  
Would the cards all escaped once more?  
  
What will happen if he didn't open it?  
  
You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out~! 


End file.
